Disney's Recess Wiki/Community Policy
This article is to outline appropriate and inappropriate behavior on this wiki. Users may be blocked from this wiki if they fail to oblige to these rules. Admins may block users, or IP Addresses if they feel the user has done something immoral or inappropriate that is not listed on this page. Note: Failing to read these policies is not an excuse for inappropriate behavior. Contents https://recess.fandom.com/wiki/Recess_Wiki/Community_Policy# show Age Requirement You must be at least 13 (in many countries) or 16 (in Europe with the exception of the UK) years old to create an account. It is against the Wikia regulations and Child Protection laws. If you are under 13 or 16, you will be blocked until you're 13 or 16. Usernames Any usernames must be appropriate. It is against the Fandom rules from the staff. If you have an inappropriate username, you will be blocked until you changed your username. Editing All edits must have good conventions and unbiased, stable, and reliable information. If your edit has bad conventions, you will be noticed by an administrator to use correct grammar. If your edit has profanity or sexual suggestive language, you will be blocked for a month. If this happens in multiple occasions, you will be blocked forever. 'American and British grammar' Only American grammar is allowed in any articles. If you use British grammar in any of your edits, AubreeRubble will fix the grammar. 'Formal usage' Formal writing is one of the most essential usages in articles. Make sure you use formal writing in any of your edits (e.g. Please use "It is" instead of "It's"). If your edit does not have any formal usage, AubreeRubble will fix it to make it formal. Pages Any pages must be related to [https://recess.fandom.com/wiki/Recess Recess]'' and not include fanfiction information. Some pages you are editing also must include an infobox; otherwise, AubreeRubble and/or DestinyGlory27 will edit if you do not add an infobox. If you found any pages unrelated to ''Recess, please contact an administrator. Categories Please ask an administrator before you add categories. If you disobey this rule, you will get a warning. If this happens twice, you will be blocked for a day. Spam Spam is prohibited in the wiki. If you spam on articles, pages, comments, etc., you will be blocked for a month. If this happens in multiple occasions, you will be blocked forever. Chat If you are chatting with someone, please observe these rules: *Do not use profanity or sexually suggestive language. **Blocks and Warnings if you use non-horrific bad words: **#Once: A warning **#Twice: A block for a day **#Three: A block for three days **#Four: A block for a week **#Five: A block for a month **#Six: A block for five months **#Seven: A block for a year **#Eight: An infinite block **Blocks if you use horrific bad words: **#Once: A block for a day **#Twice: A block for a week **#Three: A block for a month **#Four: A block for five months **#Five: A block for a year **#Six: An infinite block *Do not share personal information (e.g. City, phone number, e-mail address, etc.). **Blocks and Warnings: **#Once: A warning **#Twice: A block for a week **#Three: A block for a month **#Four: A block for a year **#Five: An infinite block *Do not use harassment. **Blocks: **#Once: A block for a week **#Twice: A block for five months **#Three: An infinite block *Do not argue or start a fight. **Blocks: **#Once: A block for a month. **#Twice: A block for a year. **#Three: An infinite block Sexual and Inappropriate Content Sexual and inappropriate content is prohibited in the wiki. If you upload sexual and/or inappropriate content in the wiki, it will be removed, and you will be blocked forever. Vandalism Vandalism is prohibited in the wiki. Please do not vandalize anything in the wiki (i.e. Deleting text, writing false information, adding fanfictions, etc.). If you found any vandalism, please contact an administrator. Plagiarism Do not plagiarize anything from other websites and/or books. This will cause serious conflicts to users. Please use your own words to make it paraphrased. *Blocks and Warnings: *#Once: A warning *#Twice: A block for a week *#Three: A block for a month *#Four: A block for five months *#Five: A block for a year *#Six: An infinite block Making a sockpuppet If you made a sockpuppet after your original account got blocked by an admin, your original account and sockpuppet will be blocked forever, and you will be banned from the wiki. Fanfictions Please do not add fanfiction material in any article. This causes information to be vandalized. However, you're allowed to add fanfiction material on your blogs and user page. *Blocks: *#Once: A block for a day *#Twice: A block for a month *#Three: A block for a year *#Four: An infinite block Copyright Please respect any copyrighted work. This means do not claim any work in the series to be yours, do not add full episodes on there, and do not add and/or upload fanfiction material in articles. If you disobey this rule, you will be blocked for a month. Images See here for information about uploading images. Videos The only videos that are allowed are trailers, teasers, activities, promos, commercials, and clips related to Recess. You are also allowed to add different and appropriate videos, as long as you add it on your user page; otherwise, it will be removed. Due to copyright conflicts with Disney, full episodes will be removed on the video page soon. This is important! Please do not add full episodes on there! If you do, you will be blocked for a week. If this happens in multiple occasions, you will be blocked for a year. Category:Policies